Of Peacocks and Pirates
by Shakespira
Summary: NSFW Summer in Orlais is hot...very hot for Leonie, Duncan and Riordan. A one-shot. What happens in Jader, stays in Jader.


**A/N:** _This is NSFW, a smutty little piece I promised to write for icey cold. Just remember, what happens in Jader stays in Jader. (And yes, I'm blushing!)_

**Of Peacocks and Pirates**

Leonie stretches out in the soft wild grass, closing her eyes against the bright summer sun. Riordan and Duncan are swimming in a deep pool below a small waterfall that's flinging itself off a short cliff. The quiet roar of the falls lulls her to sleep, aided by the wine she has been drinking most of the afternoon.

Awakened by cool wet hands tugging at her, she blinks up into a pair of wicked blue eyes. "Come on, Lion. Join us," Riordan cajoles, grinning. He's dressed in his smile and a towel draped precariously low around his slim hips. Leonie blinks again.

"Mmmm, you boys go and play," she mumbles, about to turn over and doze off again but Riordan drops a wet kiss on her forehead and begins pulling at her.

"Leonie," he whispers, his cool hands light against her cheek. He bends down and Leonie feels his equally cool lips against her ear. "Come play," he whispers and she shivers, opening her eyes. There is a warmth in the pit of her stomach that starts to spread as his lips brush against her neck.

"Ri –" she begins hesitantly and then his lips are feathering along her neck and moving to her mouth.

Is she dreaming? Or has he had as much wine as she has? His lips are cool and soft and he smells of the fresh water and sunshine he has been playing in. Her eyes fly open.

"Riordan," she mumbles against his mouth, but he is already leaning away, his eyes alight with laughter.

"Come play, lass," he urges and holds out his hand, his grin as boyish and mischievous as always.

She takes his hand and lets him pull her up. Duncan is moving toward them, his smile just as mischievous and it strikes Leonie that they all must be tipsy, or perhaps it is the heat of the sun that is magical and liberating. The warmth in her belly is joined by butterflies.

Before she can say anything, Riordan scoops her up and with surprising speed, moves to the water's edge. At a nod from Duncan, Riordan tosses her out into the pool of water and she hits the water with a huge splash, arms and legs flailing for a purchase that isn't there. She surfaces, choking and glaring at the men who are doubled over, slapping each other on the back, congratulating each other as if they've won a large sum of money.

Both have removed their towels and they stand on the shore, side by side, a study in contrasts that takes her breath away. She lets her eyes roam over Riordan, taller and slimmer than Duncan, pale skin tinted lightly from the sun, with long lean muscles that give him a catlike grace. Muscled and dappled, slender through the hips, a tracing of downy hair that trails from belly to beyond. He watches her watching him and he hardens under her gaze. Her blood thrums through her as he begins to move to her. His smile is seductive, his fingers strong as they reach for her, pulling at her clothes.

"Play with us, Lion," he commands as he brings his lips close enough to ghost over hers. "Play with me," he continues, his fingers unlacing the ties of her dress. She reaches out a hand and skims across his taut stomach and up, stroking his chest and up until she tugs at the tangle of black hair brushing his shoulders. His lips find hers and she is amazed at how soft and gentle they are, how endless the kiss feels, no tongue or teeth, just lips that move in a lover's dance. She blinks in surprise as he steps away, his grin replaced by a whisper of want.

And there is Duncan, shorter than Riordan but not by much. It is the build that is different, his exotic and dark, harder and more toned, with a broad chest and muscled shoulders that speak of strength held barely in check. And his hands are graceful, long fingers tapered. He too is hard and moving her way. His fingers, slender and calloused, reaching to caress her breasts through the wet fabric of her unlaced dress as his lips find hers in a passionate dance of darting tongues and biting lips.

"Play with us," Duncan whispers, his breath hot on her neck as he nips at her skin. "Play with me," he commands, his hands sliding the dress from her shoulders and she feels Riordan's lips on the nape of her neck as Duncan bends to nip at her breasts.

Her clothes are on the ground in a tangled heap and their fingers continue to explore her body, Duncan's dark and lithe, Riordan's pale and strong. Riordan turns her to face him and she can feel his hard length press against her belly. He finds her mouth in a kiss that makes her blood turn hot and thick and languid, radiating out from her inner core to every part of her body. His tongue teases hers, flicking and darting and she feels the need to sit down before her knees give out. But Duncan is there, the soft fur of his chest caressing the sensitive skin of her lower back, his breath, followed by his lips, flowing along her skin like silk.

Her senses snap to life, every nerve radiating heat and still Riordan's mouth is on hers, as sweet as summer wine and just as intoxicating. And Duncan's hands glide over her skin, touching every part of her body he can find, small whirling circles that leave heat in their wake.

Riordan picks her up as if she is as light as thistledown and she wraps her legs around his waist. She can feel the heat and hardness of him pressing for entrance. And Duncan is there, guiding and stroking as Riordan slides in, sinking to his knees with Duncan's help and she lets out a moan that settles in Riordan's mouth as he pushes deeper and deeper. And still his lips are on hers, moving softly as if tasting every bit of her through that kiss alone and her breathing hitches and she feels Duncan's fingers tugging gently at her nipples. Riordan is now lying back and she straddles him, squirming against his hot length that fills her and warms her from within, while Duncan's body warms her from without.

Riordan breaks the kiss finally and she gasps for air but then Duncan's lips find hers and she leans back, reaching for him, pulling him close and biting down on his lip, wanton and ready as she begins to grind her hips. She reaches down and finds Duncan's hand, wrapped now around his distended member and she curls her own fingers around his as they match Riordan's rhythm. Riordan's hands move to her hips, his mouth open and eyes closed in his private ecstasy. She leans down and bites his chin, his stubble prickling her skin and his eyes fly open and the heat of his gaze scorches her flesh. He slowly withdraws from her and she cries out in disappointment.

And then Duncan is shifting her and she is on all fours and he is kneeling behind her. Riordan grins as she opens her mouth, accepting his offering that tastes of her desire and his and Duncan slides into her, stretching her and that spreading ache, so familiar now, slows time and curls around her center. Her mouth is still moving along Riordan's length, tongue flicking, and Riordan's hands tangle in her hair and the air is singing with groans and moans and the buzzing of bees, a symphony of music around them. Leonie feels Riordan's tension uncoil, filling her mouth and he pulls at her hair, whispering, "Yes, lass," over and over, before shuddering and pulling away. Duncan is plunging into her as Riordan's fingers tease her and she is mewling and panting and moving without grace, desperate for release but not wanting to stop. Duncan spasms and fills her with his heat and she cries out as her own release rips through her and then with a shudder they all collapse in a heap of tangled bodies.

Her eyes close and she thinks she dozes and when she opens her eyes, she sees Riordan and Duncan sitting side by side, leaning into each other, wearing identically lustful grins but she is quick and pushes herself up and is running to the water, her laughter trailing behind her.

As she splashes into the water, she hears them both say, "Play with us, Leo."


End file.
